


Whatever Happened to Delilah O'Leary?

by sheroars



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Artists and Magicians, Case Work, Developing Relationships, F/M, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jane Doe - Freeform, Multi, New Cities, Private Detectives Club, Traveling Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheroars/pseuds/sheroars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The belief in a supernatural source of evil is not necessary; men alone are quite capable of every wickedness."  </p><p>~Joseph Conrad</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Neglect

**Author's Note:**

> Always appreciative of your thoughts and ideas :) 
> 
> Cheers! xoxo

They were moved into the new office space for a grand total of 24 hours before their first walk-in came tapping on their door.  A nervous young man of eighteen or so only just beat a rain storm when Ellie shook his hand and sat him down in the reception space.  They had proper chairs and a sofa and everything.  He flipped one of their business cards over in his hands.  She didn't quite recognize him.  She would have remembered the bright blue hair paired with a bespoke quality suit.          

"I'm Ellie Miller.  Alec Hardy is out wrapping up our last case.  What's your name?"  

"Aaron Carmichael.  Thank you for seeing me, I should have made an appointment.  I exchanged emails with Mr. Hardy a few days ago, he gave me the new address."  Ellie let out a relieved breath.  They had discussed only bringing serious clients to the property since they were going to be living on it as well.    

"Are you from here in Bath?"

"No ma'am," He finally smiled some, "I'm in a traveling performance troupe.  We're hardly still for more than a month.  I picked up your card in London last week though, at a church.  The minister recommended you highly."  

"We try to scatter about."  She nodded. "What can we help you with?"  

"About six months ago we had a very dear friend go missing.  We happened to be in London then as well...the police gave up far too quickly because of who we are and what we do.  I'm hoping you and Mr. Hardy can offer sympathy at the very least..."

"I can promise you that much Mr. Carmichael.  Can I get you a cup of tea first?"  Relief flooded the young man's face.    

"Please,"

 

~

 

It was near midnight.  Fred was in bed.  Tom was at a new mate's house down the street.  Daisy was helping Ellie break down moving boxes and arrange the den.  The paint was dry and the furniture was all unwrapped.  It looked a proper house now.  It was pretty enough in the first place with three floors, red shutters, a little lake view, trees, and a near wrap-around-porch on a plot of land they could call their own.  Instead of garage there was an attached space which functioned as a home base for their business.    

"So who was the tall bloke you had next door earlier?"  Daisy slid in casually.  Ellie smiled.  

"A new client.  Don't get any ideas."

"That was awfully quick."  

"I'm just glad we had updated information out there...now look.  That's lovely." Daisy had arranged a few framed photos on the mantel and a vase of flowers.  

"We are now _officially_ moved in." She took a bow before sidling up to Ellie's slide and wrapping her arms around her shoulders.  "And I love it.  Thank you for making room for me."  They only looked at four bedroom houses in the first place, room for everyone.   

"Nonsense Daisy.  I should be thanking you for spending your school holidays with us.  It means the world to your Dad."

"Will he be home soon?"  

"Soon if he was guess-timating accurately.  I think we have enough time to sneak a glass of wine before he gets here though, if you'll join me.  I'm dying for one."  

"You are literally the best almost-step-mum ever." She sock skated into the kitchen behind Ellie.  Being the almost-seventeen year old daughter of Alec Hardy was not easy.  She and Ellie became friends quickly.      

"Almost...don't make me think about that." The woman huffed as she poured them both half glasses, pausing the glance at the simple engagement ring on her left hand, new as of Christmas 2015.    

"Have you two set a date yet?"  

"Not quite." 

"If you go dress shopping without me I'll cry."  

"If I go dress shopping only with my sister I'll cry too.  It'll be nothing over the top mind you."

"I'm an expert.  I've been cutting up magazines since I was like seven."  They giggled and clinked glasses.  Daisy finished her glass and went through the process of washing, drying, and replacing it in the cupboard so Alec would be none the wiser.  She was yawning as she headed upstairs, blowing a kiss goodnight.  Tom was in shortly behind her, dragging his longboard and looking a bit blessed out from his evening.  

It was well near one in the morning when Alec came stumbling in, a wet wind chasing the door shut.  His tie and suit jacket were in his hand as he followed the lamp light into the kitchen were Ellie was sipping on her second glass of Melbac and reading over a legal pad of bullet point notes.  

"Hi,"

"Hmmm, you're up late."  He slipped behind her chair and pressed his lips to the crook of her neck in greeting.  She smiled, taking a deep breath.  Everyone was where they were supposed to be now.  "What's this then?"  

"Aaron Carmichael stopped by to give me case details this afternoon."  

"Good.  He contacted me last week about setting up an appointment but we never did."  

"They had some pretty extensive troubles with Scotland Yard.  How was court?"  

"Convicted.  Finally.  And a tip from the prosecution."  

"You're kidding me..."  He slipped her a check from his wallet.  "That's just wrong.  I feel dirty now.  But now we can pay the moving company."  He chuckled and kissed the other side of her neck.  

"I'm beat."  He admitted.  "The house looks amazing."  

"Your daughter pretty much single-handedly finished the den for me.  I got all the details organized for the Carmichael case.  We can start after a lie-in tomorrow."  

"No rush?"  

"You're useless and grumpy when you haven't slept." He shrugged.  She stood and flicked off the lights.  He followed her upstairs stretching without argument.  They changed in the darkened master bedroom.  Ellie sat on the edge of the bed while Alec hung his suit.  "Did you know Aaron is in a traveling performance group?"  

"He mentioned being a performer.  Are they dancers or something?"  He fumbled into bed face first, groaning in relief.    

"Sort of.  He's covered neck to ankle in tattoos and does the fire breathing thing."

"What?" 

"The performer that is missing is his cousin.  She was an acrobat, a tight rope walker, and a violinist."  

"Was?" 

"Scotland Yard worked the missing persons case and claimed to have found the body before allegedly mixing it up with a Jane Doe or cremating or something.  We'll need to go in and figure out what actually happened.  Either way they treated the troupe like shit and dropped the case there.  Called them vagabonds and all sorts of other awful things." While she talked he tugged on her waist till she was lying down and he had access to the covers.   

"Bloody hell."  

"This one may be fun though.  Extremely nice young man.  Fascinating people..."  

"I bet they could file a hell of a suit against Scotland Yard."  

"We can hope."  She agreed.  "Feels like blatant neglect to me.  Are you alright?"  He had been steadily getting closer and closer.  

"M'fine."  She giggled as he gave up being subtle, arms sliding around her and gathering her up tightly.  He kissed her firmly.  "Just stop talking for a minute."  

"You're the boss."  She teased.  He smiled as she scrunched her nose and rubbed his back soothingly.  

"Remind me to give you a bonus in the morning for the overtime you're putting in."  She rolled her eyes.  

"If these god awful lines don't stop I won't marry you."  

"If you won't marry me I'll fire you." He deadpanned.  How he could maintain that trademark tone of his through interrogations and humor she would never know.   

"Oh my God."  She giggled despite her best efforts.        


	2. Bloody Hell

Alec woke up around 11 with the sun in his face and Ellie setting tea on the bedside table before resettling herself under his arm.  

"Mmph,"  Was all he could muster as he stretched one arm out and tightened the other around her.  She smiled into her hand as he blinked blearily.  The TV was on soft downstairs.  He closed his eyes and luxuriated in the peace a moment longer.  She pressed closer and he hummed agreeably.  She started messing with his outrageous morning hair.  

"Feeling better?" 

"Much," 

"I just got off the phone with Elaine..."

"Who?"

"Adams.  Elaine Adams."  

"Scotland Yard," He grunted understanding.  She was their greatest ally with considerable stature in the system.    

"She hasn't heard a thing about this case but she's going to look up the file and paperwork for us.  She's expecting us for drinks."  London.  Yes.  They had a drive to do.  Alec's brain finally caught up.  He took in Ellie in full, propped up there on an elbow next to him.  He rubbed her side appreciatively as he slouched up against the headboard and reached for the tea she had brought up.  "Aaron's performance troupe is doing a matinee and an eight o'clock performance today.  He's leaving tickets for us at will call and we can interview everyone afterwards."  

"How big is the troupe?"

"Twelve performers and ten musicians.  I have a roster somewhere with all the names and ages and titles and such.  The youngest is nine but the oldest just turned eighty three.  I've got a short list of people who dealt with Scotland Yard.  Delilah O'Leary didn't have many familial connections.  Aaron is her cousin and her younger sister is the nine year old acrobat.  She's had custody of her since their parents died several years ago."

"Delilah.  Pretty name."  

"Pretty girl too.  Bright purple hair.  I looked up the troupe on youtube.  They're brilliant.  We should take the kids when it blows over."

"I'll get dressed then."  

"Take your time.  We can get lunch and get going."  Alec flipped through the closet, rubbing the back of his neck before grabbing jeans, a button down, and a blazer.  Ellie smiled her approval as he held up the clothing with a raised eyebrow in place of a question.    

"Is Daisy alright minding Fred awhile?" 

"She told me yes.  I walked over to Ms. Walker next door.  She'll watch him if she wants to step out." Alec winced and Ellie rolled her eyes.  "She far too nice for her own good, don't be a wanker."  

"She's got a different bloody cat in her arms every time I see her."

"Rude.  She had a husband and kids..."

"Aaaaand where are they now?  Not here." He teased from the bathroom.  Ellie huffed and flopped back on the bed, lazily wondering what she should wear today as well.  

"Hurry up, m'hungry."  

"Yes, love."  

 

~

 

Aaron tapped on the door of the ladys' trailer.  A small and slender little girl with a purple streaked pony tail slipped out, tugging the shoulder of an emerald green leotard into place.  

"Nobody's ready yet."  

"I know Missy,"  Aaron smiled, "Can you tell them that I need to have a quick team meeting before warm ups?"  

"Sure thing..."  Missy crossed her arms and examined her cousin.  "Is it about Delilah?"  

"Yah, c'mere a minute."  Aaron sat down on the curb behind their theatre venue for the week.  Missy sat close beside him.   "Those private detectives Father Cromby told us about agreed to take the case."   The little girl's chin wobbled.   

"Good,"  

"They're gonna come around tonight after the show to talk to everyone, especially you and me and everyone else who was in the police station on those days."  

"They're not real police though...so what can they do?"  Aaron sucked in a breath, pondering how to explain the situation to a nine year old who was just learning to cope with the death of her sister and best friend.    

"Ms. Miller and Mr. Hardy used to be very good police officers.  Now they pick up where other police officers leave off.  They want to find Delilah's body just like we do.  They had friends and coworkers that can help.  They know a solicitor too.  Ms. Miller thinks we might have a good enough case to sue the bad police men."  

"What does that mean?"  

"That means the bad police won't be allowed to police anymore.  They might be fined.  We might get a little money out of it.  Either way I think the troupe deserves a proper holiday after we end this mess."  

"Delilah wanted to go to Australia."  Missy smiled and fiddled with the elastic on her ballet shoes, "For my birthday."  

"I think we can arrange that...we could do a nice memorial down there too.  Maybe a show for the hell of it in Sydney."  

"She'd like that."  Aaron kissed the side of Missy's head.  She leaned in to it.    

"Get the girls for me...30-ish minutes?"  

"Sure thing,"  

"You look beautiful tonight."  

"Shut up.  I look beautiful every night."  Missy slipped back into the trailer with the music and shrieking laughter and the tuning instruments.  Aaron felt a stinging pang in his ribs.  She was going to be a walking talking copy of Delilah.     

 

~

 

Elaine Adams was barricaded in a pub a few blocks from Leicester Square with a half empty pint.  She was bent over napkins, furiously writing something down when Ellie and Alec slipped into the bench across from her. 

"Ah, there you are!  How are you?"  She shook their hands warmly, internal tension momentarily suspended.  Her hair was silvering, she's beginning to push sixty.  Neither of them could remember her official job title but her mysterious rank seemed to carry weight with the officers that didn't initially treat them so kindly.  She seized Ellie's left hand after shaking her right.  "Cheers, first of all, second...excellent pick young man." Alec smirked and nodded, ordering two more draft beers from the bar tender with a well timed hand gesture.   

"Thank you!  How are you?"  She frowned and gestured to the flow chart she had scribbled down no less than six paper napkins.  

"You're not going to believe a single word I'm about to say to you.  I would sue us.  Christ."  Elaine had a tragic story for them with embarrassingly poor documentation for a "cold" case.

Six months ago, on one cold February 20th, Delilah O'Leary's missing persons report was filed at 9am by Meredith O'Leary and Aaron Carmichael.  She hadn't returned from her day off in the city and wasn't answering her cell phone.  Several other members of the troupe came forward as well.  The officers interviewed about five of them before they realized it wasn't a dance troupe.  The initial ridicule began then, between a short tempered catholic officer and the elderly financial manager of the troupe who listed her occupation as a medium.  Delilah's body was allegedly located in an alley behind a Chinese restaurant in Croydon with three stab wounds to the chest.  Aaron came in with Patricia, the manager and medium, to make an identification.  They were kept waiting for three hours and asked extensive personal questions about their way of life.  Elaine had interrogation room footage to prove the condescending slurs hurled at them.  Gypsy boy.  Old girl.  Vagabonds.  Boho-Hobos.  

When they were finally allowed to meet the medical examiner they were shown a hacked crime scene photo instead of a body.  The girl had the same hair as Delilah, but it wasn't her.  They police officer present insisted it was.  The medical examiner was reportedly very uncomfortable and appeared nervous.  Aaron Carmichael and Patricia Lysander filed a joint complaint that afternoon.  On their way out the medical examiner stopped them at the door, fumbling out a story about a new computer system and switched up files and a cremation done for another family for another 22 year old girl of similar appearance and build.  Before he could confirm a mix up Aaron and Patricia left, obviously stressed.  More complaints were filed.    

They are various other members of the performance troupe returned four more times, begging for information, refusing to take the body the police were pushing on them.  The insults continued.  The brick walls were numerous.  The troupe muse have been reeling.  The case was officially retired in late April.  

Elaine's phone buzzed throughout the discussion.  Ellie thought she was going to need several more beers to stomach what she was being told.  Elaine finally took a breath and answered her phone, chugging the last of her second beer.  

"Shit.  I gotta go.  I'm going to leave all this with you.  Call me if you need bloody anything.  I want any and every reason to throw these fucking officers out on their arses.  Be at the station at 8.30 sharp tomorrow morning.  I'm assigning you an internal affairs liaison.  Tell me who you want to talk too and you'll have them.  If I had time to be doing this myself I would...bloody hell.  Under my own nose."  

"Bless you..."  Ellie half laughed, half groaned as Elaine shook their hands again and jogged out of the pub and into a waiting car.  Alec's eyes were darting all over the napkins and sparse paperwork.  

"I don't know what kind of fresh hell we unearthed in Scotland Yard but this is the shoddiest police work I have ever seen in my lifetime."  He tugged his glasses off frustratedly.  "I've heard of prejudice against the Romanian immigrants, the culture and the gypsy slurs...but these bloody people are...they work for them bloody selves don't they?  They don't run scams they have a legitimate business from the sounds of it."  

"All UK citizens with a few former Americans thrown in."  Ellie confirmed from her own notes with Aaron.  "They're young for the most part.  They call themselves Illusions Incorporated.  They pull larger profitable salaries than us most quarters, half of them have university degrees.  I'm dumbfounded." She agreed.  

"Pathetic,"  

"Entirely,"  They fumed awhile longer before Alec eventually swept everything in to one file and shoved it in Ellie's purse.  She snorted.  

"Didn't Daisy get you a briefcase for Christmas?"  

"It's too nice for this horse shit."  

"You forgot about it didn't you?"  

"We were terrible at packing for the movers.  I think it's in a closet somewhere.  Maybe the office."  He rubbed his eyes and checked his watch.  "We've got an hour till the show."  

"We ought to find a room for the night."  He nodded agreement.  

"Nearly forgot about that." Alec seemed calm as he left a tip on the table and led the way out to the street.  Elaine had put their drinks on her tab.  He hailed a cab with one arm, the other hand reaching out for Ellie.  The car was parallel parked along a backstreet closer to the theatre they would be at later.  They could drive it back after the interviews.  She caught his fingers when a cab pulled up to the curb and he held her hand in a vice in the back seat of the taxi, bouncing his knee anxiously till she elbowed him and put her chin on his shoulder and made him look at her.  He kissed her forehead, posture relaxing and eyes closing.  

"These occupational perks make this job almost worth it,"  She teased.

"Shut up,"  She could have sworn he was blushing when he turned to look out of the window but she decided to save that for later.                         


	3. Masquerade

" _Performers_ performers."  Alec observed.  The line of people for the theatre wound around a block and a half.  Will Call was thankfully much more calm.  There was a post-it note attached to their ticket stubs, directing them to the back lot of the theatre once the shoe was over.    

Neither of them were quite prepared for the stage set up.  Painted props, backdrops, and lighting recreated Botticelli's Birth of Venus.  One could have strolled straight into it.  The orchestra pit was full of young musicians warming up their horns and strings.  The theatre filled steadily as they found their seats down front stage left.  The lights dimmed before blacking out entirely.  A slow concerto set the mood.  A thick tendril of fire pierced center stage and a spotlight abruptly brought Aaron Carmichael into view, several children and ladies in the audience screamed.  He was only wearing ballet leggings but he was so thickly covered in tattoos he seemed fully clothed in brightly colored art.  His blue hair seemed only natural at this point.  He gave a short bow in time with the little violin duet before the ensemble launched into an incredibly fast and involved piece.  Alec murmured something about Gershwin.  

The lights came up on the stage and the show began.  Aaron's fire breathing routine was incredibly controlled and athletic.  Ballet and contemporary dance training shone through.  Gymnasts and other dancers joined him, phasing into a Cirque-Du-Soliel worthy performance of a young girl learning to walk a tightrope from older members of the troupe.  She started on a line on the stage before graduating to higher and higher lines that crisscrossed every which way across the set.  The other acrobats tumbled on the stage and swung trapezes between.  The top line stretched between the exposed catwalk of the stage and the top tier balcony of the theatre.      

"Is that Missy?"  

"Yah...and that's Patricia on the unicycle now."  In a heart stopping minute Missy made it all the way up to the balcony, ringing a cowbell while applause drowned out the orchestra.  She was an extremely confident little girl.    

They saw an older gentlemen swallowed swords with Patricia before a team of magicians make a goat disappear and reappear all over the stage and even in the audience.  Missy and Aaron came out in tuxedos to act as assistants.  A classic saw-the-woman in half routine was given a twist when both halves slipped out of the boxes and began dancing to the new musical score independently.  A falconer assisted Madame Patricia's brief medium exposition.  The bird made audience selections by landing on shoulders and flapping his wings till they stood and made their way on stage.  She selected children first, pulled an extensive amount of change out of their ears and sleeves before guessing each of their names, birthdays, neighborhoods, favorite school subjects, and pets.  The kids were thoroughly enthralled but even Alec was puzzled by her ability to light a cigar and name the man returning from a restroom break and confirm his travel itinerary from the past month.  He was a reporter.  A speed painter created three photorealistic portraits of various audience members simultaneously in under ten minutes.    

The climax of the show amped up the music and the lights.  A violinist set aside her instrument and sung an operatic number.  The whole company danced and flipped and tumbled and flew about.  The standing ovation lasted forever.  Alec and Ellie snuck out before it ended, slipping through the alley and into the back.  The small car park was blocked by off by two pull trailers labeled with the troupe's all seeing eye logo.  The theatre stage managers were cracking open beers and setting out food on an extra long picnic table between them.  The performers came out the back, laughing and chugging water bottles and pulling on jumpers or robes or mopping their faces with towels.  Missy was being carried piggyback by Aaron, who spotted them leaning on the brick wall almost immediately.  He smiled sheepishly as he came over to shake their hands.  

"That was outstanding." Ellie blurted out. "Especially you, young lady." She was flushed and sweating but her blush was visible.  

"Thank you ma'am."  

"If you could give us all just twenty minutes to recover and clean up, we'll be all yours."  He set Missy down gently.  She winced a little on her sore feet and popped her ankles.  

"How long have you been walking the ropes?"  Alec asked.  She smiled a little.  

"Since I was walking on the ground." Aaron pinched her nose playfully and gestured for her to join the others.  The musicians came out dragging their cases.  The stage crew went in to break down the set.  

"Delilah used to put her on her shoulders when she was a baby and do the sky rope.  That top one."

"She was magnificent.  It all was."  Ellie repeated.  

"Don't tell them that.  Our heads are big enough.  What do you need from us?"  After a half hour, the performers and musicians were seated at the long pic-nic table, looking at Alec and Ellie with interest.  Alec introduced themselves and disclosed everything they knew.  Ellie had to suppress her surprise as he summarized nearly everything- from the time line of events with Scotland Yard to the initial information Aaron had given them about the company to the massive undertaking they were going to attempt tomorrow thanks to Elaine.  When he finished his voice was hoarse.  He looked to Ellie and she nodded.  

"We need some help from you tonight.  We need to speak with every one of you that had interactions with absolutely any Scotland Yard detectives and police officers.  We'll take names, descriptions, testimonies...anything you can give us.  We need to streamline and concrete the timeline of events we've been building with Aaron and Elaine Adams.  If you spoke with any press, print or other wise we need that information as well.  If you don't fall into either of those categories, I'm going to leave the number of solicitor who will gladly take on your case.  He's going to ask you for character witnesses right off the bat if you want to take this to court, anyone who can testify to the legitimacy of your business will do just fine.  We'd like to thank you in advance for your cooperation and especially your trust."  The troupe stood and began dispersing accordingly.  Many filed into the trailers to contemplate the trial and everything they had just been told.  Several sat about the car park with pens and scraps of paper.  Eight made room at the table for Alec and Ellie, including Aaron, Missy, and Patricia.  

Aaron was rubbing his eyes furiously, physically and emotionally exhausted.  Patricia pushed a flask into his hands before shaking Alec and Ellie's hands.  Missy boosted herself to sit on the table top cross legged to thoroughly introduce the five other troupe members.  Amal Pradesh was a cellist and the director of the musical ensembles, fresh graduate of a Parisian conservatory.  Nikita and Noah Monte were twin acrobats, they just turned 27 last week.  Nikita was 37 seconds older.  Both were extraordinarily tall and Noah was obviously a body builder.  Solomon Mooneyham was one of the magicians.  Third career man.  He had a history degree from Cambridge and a spotless investment portfolio.  Claire Delaney was a dancer and gymnast.  She was Patricia's daughter and Amal's fiancé.  

"Missy..." Aaron chastised her gently for the excessive information.  

"Never you mind, it's a pleasure meeting all of you."  Ellie smiled.  Missy stuck her tongue out at Aaron.  The other performers laughed lightly at their littlest colleague.  Each of them added detailed accounts to the time frame, even Missy.  They produced three names for them, one of which Alec recognized as a Detective Inspector, in addition to the medical examiner and the two reporters they had spoken with.  Someone brought them coffee in red ceramic mugs and the compiled notes of several other troupe members.  Alec passed Patricia the business card of the solicitor they mentioned earlier.  London was beginning to calm down around them.  Some performers clocked out and caught cabs and carpools to their rooms for the night.  Some stayed in the trailers.  The table meeting began to draw to a close around midnight.  

"Can I ask where that accent is from Mr. Hardy?"  Claire asked, yawning into her hand as Amal wrapped his coat around her shoulders.  

"Aberdeen originally."

"Isn't that where your Mums was from Meredith?"  Noah stood and collected their empty coffee cups.  Missy wrinkled her nose at her given name.    

"Yah.  Aaron's too."  

"They married English men."  Aaron shrugged.  

"Delilah was the only one who kept the voice though." Amal smiled fondly, "Beautiful voice."    

"Yah,"  Missy rubbed at her eyes now.  "I think it's past my bedtime."  She quipped.  How a nine year old got so good at deflecting with humor was beyond anyone. She rubbed at a few tears and accepted the tissue Ellie handed her.  

"You've been very helpful tonight.  You just might be the bravest person I've ever met in all my life."  Missy gave them a wobbly smile as Aaron picked her up bride style and gave her a few exaggerated cradle rocks.  

"Ditto,"  He nodded goodnight and took Missy into one of the trailers.  Patricia had been rather quiet throughout the discussion but she pulled them both down into her shoulder into surprisingly rough and tough embraces while the last of the troupe dispersed, waving goodnight.   

"God bless you both.  We're going to stay here in London to see this through.  You've brought us more hope and kindness than anyone else in this god forsaken town." She lit another cigar.    

"Good."  Alec nodded, putting his shirt collar back into place.  "We'll be in touch with you as often as we can.  We'll hopefully have something new for you tomorrow evening."  Patricia nodded, looking them both up and down and taking an abrupt step back.  

"Congratulations on your engagement by the way.  That must have been a lovely Christmas for your family."  

"How do you do that?"  Ellie's hands had been in the pockets of her blazer almost all night.  The breezes had been a bit chilly.  Patricia smiled.           

"Good old trade secrets darling.  Deduction and distraction are as close to magic as any of us will ever get to in this lifetime.  Take care tomorrow."

"Any predictions?"  Alec teased.  Her smile grew.  She pressed their hands once more and walked away, a cloud of tobacco smoke in her wake.  Alec and Ellie started the hunt for their own car, three or four blocks away from what Ellie could remember.  It was a pleasant enough night for a stroll.  It was quiet for London even on a week night.  

"I don't think we can bring the kids to one of their shows..."  Alec nudged her arm as they stopped at a cross walk and waited for traffic.  

"Why's that?"  

"Fred will runaway with them."  Ellie shrugged.  Alec smirked.  

"He would be well traveled and well payed for sure."  

"Apprentice him then.  He's old enough to contribute to the family now."  

"He four."  

"Practically five.  I was working by then."  She giggled and rolled her eyes, grateful for a breath of fresh air and a break from the heavy conversations.  These were the legitimate perks of working with him.  They passed by a group of boisterous drinkers spilling out of a pub.  He took her hand in his and led the way past them.  She felt a soft kind of optimism when she thought of the work ahead of them.  He broke her train of though at the next street corner when he dropped her hand in favor of holding her waist.  He pinched her hip and he had her full attention.  "I'd assume that it's clear by now..."  He ushered them across the crosswalk, "But you look lovely tonight and I'm quite glad that you said yes."  He mumbled, "Ah, here we are."  They finally spotted their car.                                            


	4. Goodnight Delilah

Olivia Candor was waiting just past security.  They had seen her name in the papers often enough over the past year.  She led internal affairs at Scotland Yard and had a wicked reputation.  Where other departments might suspend or probate officers, she preferred to sack entirely.  She was a lady worth fearing these days, though relatively new at the department.    

"Outstanding."  Alec mumbled, sincere for a change, as she strode forward in frankly terrifying stilettos to shake their hands.  She had an athlete's shoulders and was severely pregnant, yet her plaid forest green suit was impeccably tailored.    

"Pleasure to finally meet you two."  Her presence in an elevator cleared it almost instantly.  Ellie raised an eyebrow as they joined her.    

"The lucky contestants you emailed Elaine about last night are waiting for us upstairs.  I have an interrogation room blocked off and recording equipment.  I'll need to go over the nature of their involvement in the complaints but then you can ask as many questions as you damn well please."

"Have you seen the complaints before?"  Ellie asked.  

"No, unfortunately.  I would need six of me to keep anything from falling through the cracks.  Elaine put them on my desk last night.  We're getting too damn big for our own good as I'm sure you know."  She shook her head and rubbed her belly distractedly.  

"Twins?"   

"Yah.  Boy and a girl."  She cracked a smile and nodded.  The elevator doors opened.  "Who would you like to see first?"  

"Let's start with the officers, then the medical examiner and the assistants."  Olivia led Alec and Ellie into an interrogation room.  Three chairs on one side of the table.  One on the other.  Two cameras.  Sudden death.  They took a seat while Olivia went to bring in their first suspect.  Ellie prepared notes.  Alec turned the cameras on.

"McNay this is Alec Hardy and Ellie Miller.  They will be assisting me in this review."  McNay was an older gentlemen with a burly mustache.  He was in full patrol uniform.  He gave them a polite nod before sitting.  "I'm sure you know the drill here Michael.  I just need to go over your side of the story.  They'll have some questions, you'll be on your way."  

"I'm a twenty year man Dr. Candor."  He gave a tired sigh.  "I know full well you're going to do your worst."  They smiled at each other wryly.  

"I appreciate that.  Now, the complaint against you was filed March 6th by the family of Delilah O'Leary.  Do you remember the case in question?"  

"Yes ma'am.  I was given the case February 20th.  The young lady had separated from the friends and family she was traveling with.  There was very little to go on. We spent most of our time sorting through Jane Doe intakes at the morgue and patrolling the pubs and clubs, talking to our sources, watching the corners every other night."  

"What were your initial assumptions."  

"Miss O'Leary kept company with a traveling entertainment act.  Creative types." He put air quotes on creative.  "We assumed that there had been a benign parting of ways."  

"You knew of the nine year old Delilah O'Leary had custody of?"

"Yes.  A child of that age is a lot of pressure on anyone."  

"I won't argue that sir."  Olivia flicked through the papers in front of her.  "You found a body in Croydon."

"Yes.  Dead on arrival unfortunately.  Her physical description matched the one given in Miss O'Leary's missing persons report.  We worked the scene and brought the body to the morgue.  It appeared to be a robbery or sexual encounter gone wrong.  Her clothes were torn, purse ransacked.  Wallet was missing."  

"You called Aaron Carmichael to the make the notification."

"Yes.  I picked them up from their hotel and drove them to the morgue to make the identification."

"Why were they held for three hours?"  

"I believe it was only two.  The medical examiner had not finished cleaning the girl up yet.  I had acted prematurely I admit."

"So you showed them a photo instead?"  

"Yes, I had eventually received word that the body wouldn't be ready for another few hours so I elected to show them a photo."  

"Did this photo show blood and bruising on the girl's face?"  

"Yes.  Nothing grotesque.  Nothing they wouldn't have to look at in a face to face ID.  They could not give a positive ID from the photo."  

"In the two hour waiting period, did you engage in conversation with Aaron and Patricia?"  Michael McNay squared his shoulders and set his jaw.  Here we go.  

"Yes ma'am."  

"Do you recall using the following words?  Gypsy boy...Vagabonds...Hobo-Bohos?"  

"No ma'am."  Alec and Ellie got similar answers in their own line of questioning.  

"We can't seem to locate any security camera or CCTV footage of any of these interactions.  Would you happen to know why that is?"  Alec asked.  

"Not my division sir."  Colin Viceroy provided no more answers.  He was a fifteen year man with two brothers in law, the ones allegedly insisting the body in the morgue was Delilah.  The third officer was something else though.  He was a rookie and his name was Alexander Shane.  He seemed to be on better terms with Olivia.  He kicked his heals up on the interrogation table and leaned back on his chair.  

"I'm gonna rat.  I'm gonna rat hard.  I'll need some guarantees though."  Olivia shove his legs off her paperwork.  

"You'll tell me what the fuck you know and then we'll let Elaine Adams decide if your worth keeping to run beats for the next thirty years."  

"I want my name out of all of it."  

"Nobody can promise that Shane, keep up."  

"I know damn well you can keep me out of the papers.  I can give you this case and two more." 

"I can swing that if you're telling the truth."  

"You're gonna love this then...you'll get to sack two old timers and a medical examiner and that jumpy D.I. from narcotics on the other ones."

"Start talking, for fuck's sake."  Ellie crossed her arms.  Alec suppressed a smile.  

 

~

 

It was Missy who answered the hotel room phone.  It was six thirty in the morning and Aaron was snoring heavily.  

"Hello?"  

"Hello...is that you Meredith?"  

"Yes.  Did you figure it out?"  

"We did.  We're on our way to you if you're ready."  

"Please hurry,  I'll wake everyone up."

 

~

 

Alec and Ellie stumbled into a cheap suite with the entirety of the Illusions performance troupe crammed into one room.  Missy was in the throng, being held by two or three of her colleagues.  Everyone tensed at the cardboard box under Alec's arm.  Amal stepped forward and directed them next door.  Aaron and Patricia were waiting in the adjoining room.  The explanation wasn't easy, but it was relatively straightforward.  

The medical examiner switched up the bodies.  He fumbled and he fumbled bad. Two young women came in with purple hair within the same week.  One had been stabbed, the other in a hit and run car accident.  The family of the girl in the car accident asked for cremation.  The odds of it all might be astronomical.  McNay and Viceroy weren't incompetent but they sure were bastards.  They covered for the medical examiner once they discovered the accident.  They deflected the performers.  Complaints were easier to wipe out than bad press.  The Yard was busy enough that the incident could be isolated without further attention.  But further attention came in form of Aaron and the hired help.  The medical examiner quickly confessed after being confronted with Alexander Shane's version of events, Olivia's pacing, Alec's questions, and Ellie's pen tapping. He was still penning a letter of resignation and several apologies.  He was a young one, fresh out of school.  You could almost feel sorry for him.      

Alec and Ellie had spent the better part of the previous night locating the family of the other girl.  The tragedy had unfolded them too.  The ashes in the urn they were still clinging too weren't their beloved daughter.  There was a Jane Doe in a numbered grave across town that belonged to them.  

"So...she was the girl in Croydon after all?"  Aaron swallowed thickly.  Patricia had her arms around him.  

"Yes."  Alec opened the box and handed him an evidence bag containing the remains of the purse and the items inside.  He immediately went for the wallet.  The cash, ID, and cards were gone.  The lining was torn for an addition slot space.  He pulled out a picture of himself, much younger, with two little blond girls and few other adults.  

"Yah...that's us.  So she was robbed?"

"It appears so.  There are alerts set.  If the cards or ID are used then someone is going to know about it."  

"How did she die?  Be honest please."  

"She was stabbed three times in the chest.  There didn't appear to be a struggle."  

"Wrong place, wrong time." Patricia wiped at her own cheeks.  "So this is her?"  The last thing in the box was a white marble urn.  Aaron held it in his hands and looked utterly relieved.    

"Yes ma'am."  Ellie blinked her own tears back.  "There's a lab tech confirming it as we speak, but the grave was exhumed and the dental records confirmed that she belonged to the other family."  

"What was her name?"  

"Faye.  Faye Creed.  You'll probably have until about noon today until calls start coming in and people begin approaching you.  They'll want press conferences.  Hack solicitors will offer to pro-bono your case.  We recommend canceling any more shows you may have scheduled for a bit.  Lie low.  Scotland Yard is in talks to let go of the officers and the medical examiner as we speak.  You case would still be valid.  It is a great deal to think about.  You should take your time with it."  Patricia stood abruptly, giving them both another brisk embrace and a bow.  

"You've answered quite a few prayers this morning. Quite a few.  I'm going to cut your final check and spread your name all over the UK.  As heroes first of course, and then as damn decent detectives."  They attempted to sneak out without attracting attention.  They both froze when they saw Aaron kneel in front of his friends and family with the urn, little Missy in his arms, and her face in his neck and her hand on the container.  They were all clinging to each other.  Delilah was finally safe.  

Alec and Ellie made it back out to where their car was parked on the curb in a side street.  Before Ellie could get in Alec tugged on her sleeve and she let out a little sigh of relief, turning around and in to his waiting embrace.  He rocked back on his heels and tightened his grip.  He'd be lying if he said this wasn't the type of work that knocked the wind out of you...but they had given all they had and there was enough closure to heal a family.  A rather large and unconventional family at that.    

"Ellie..."  He sucked in a breath.  She leaned back on the car to look at him, arms still around his waist.  

"Do me a favor and just go peaceful in your sleep." He couldn't help but laugh. "I'm serious I don't want to step foot in a morgue for you Alec Hardy.  Just let the pacemaker run out of juice or something..."  

"A bit dark for you darling."  

"Promise me,"  She pouted into his shoulder, holding tight to him again until he stopped grinning and answered her properly.  

"I'll put it in the wedding vows.  My affairs will be so strictly in order that all you'll have to do is donate whatever organs are still viable and drop me in a hole in the backyard and plant a tree over me."  Something flashed across her face, as if she just remembered that they were in fact in the process of getting married.  She wrinkled her nose and straightened his tie.  "You haven't eaten.  Let's get something and then go the hell home."  She smiled as he moved to frame her face in his hands.  He kissed her.  The London morning was brisk and bright.  Another day in the life.                                       


	5. Follow Through

Ellie balanced Fred on her lap and sorted through the post.  Bills.  Junk.  Case info.  Invoices.  Hello...The heavy plain envelope was different.  A familiar insignia on the back made her breath catch.     

Five red card stock slips were clipped to a handbill.  

 

_Illusions Presents:_

_A benefit for Delilah's Purse_

_A new Charity and Scholarship League for young men and women pursuing the arts_

_September 21st 2016_

_Glasgow_

 

"Oh my god," Ellie breathed, "A foundation for Delilah?"  Fred ignored her, preoccupied with the banana he was munching on.  She set him on the floor beside her gently so he could focus on Peppa Pig on the telly.  She sat back on the couch and removed the paper clip from the tickets.  A folded piece of blue lined notebook paper fell out of the middle of the stack.  

 

_To the Hardy Family-_

_To whom it may concern, Aaron and Missy got right along with your recommended solicitor.  Between the three of them and your friend Olivia Candor, Scotland Yard settled quickly and quietly.  My godchildren now have healthy life savings, a scholarship league currently supporting 15 young art students in the UK (more to come obviously), and the troupe is planning a stretch of holiday time in Australia._

_We would all be honored if you were to join us for the send off in Glasgow._

_Patricia xoxo_

_Ps.  I know you two haven't quite sealed the deal yet.  Glasgow is lovely this time of year.  Bring your dress._

Ellie snorted and collected the papers that needed to be taken out to the office.

"Tom, I'm stepping next door!  Fred's downstairs in front of the telly!"  She hollered upstairs.  

"I got it!"  Daisy responded after a few beats of silence.  

"I'm here, I'm here.  Jesus."  Tom groaned, padding downstairs as Ellie made her way out to the office.  Alec was bent over expense reports, glasses on the verge of falling off his face.  She set the post down on the edge of his desk.  Without looking up he latched on to her waist and tugged until she was perched on his lap.  She suppressed a blush as he read over her shoulder.  He brushed past the new invoices to get to the tickets and the note from Patricia.  

"Wow..."  

"I know,"  

"It's been a month.  How did she know about..."  

"The dress?  Medium remember..."  He rolled his eyes and leaned back, both arms cinching around her hips.  He hadn't even seen it yet.  Ellie had taken Lucy and Daisy out for a bit of fun and had accidentally come across something more than appropriate for the small wedding they talked about more and more often.  It was in a black dress bag in the back of Daisy's closet.  

"You wanted to take the kids to a show right?"  

"You're willing to go all the way to Scotland for it?"  

"Most families holiday together once in a while."  He shrugged.  "There's not much in Glasgow but we could shop around."  

"I won't have to fuss with any relatives of yours will I?"

"There are hardly any left that I know of, let alone capable of recognizing us."  He snorted.  She sucked in a breath.  

"I'm not bringing my dress."  

"Lucy would implode."

"Mmmmhmmm,"  She mustered some courage as a hand smoothed over her back affectionately.  "Have you thought of any dates though?"  

"I'd marry you tomorrow if you'd like."  

"Oh shut up."  

"M'serious Ellie."  

"You're not helping."  

"Fine.  Would you like to do it this year?"  He tugged on the hem of her shirt till she was looking at him.  She bit her lip and tried to think.  Perhaps it was her faint memories of her mother's old school teachings but she felt the irrational urge to let the engagement settle for a full year...to really get everything right and perfectly timed of course.  Not too long, not too short.  The last thing marriages need are urgency, her mother would say.      

"Early next year might be better."  

"Did your mother have a thing about one year engagements?  Mine did."  She erupted into giggles.  He grinned into her shoulder.  

"Bloody mind reader.  I should leave you with Patricia in Glasgow."  She huffed and finally leaned back on his chest, shifting to give herself room to breathe in his borderline possessive grip.    

"We could always do New Years Day."  

"If you ever forget January 1st you'll never hear the end of it...and I mean from everyone but me."  

"I think it's nice." He shrugged again.  "Quiet.  New.  Just us and the kids and your sister and whoever else you want there."  

"Yah.  That does sounds nice.  When did you get so smart?"

"Shut up,"    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fin.


End file.
